old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Navigator
"Based on my calculations, we need to adjust our heading starboard by ten degrees. Suit yourself, but don’t complain to me when we miss the next port." Advanced (Core) Navigators have the critically important task of getting a ship where it is supposed to go. Old World Navigators typically use charts to set their course, though they are often also capable of navigating by sun and stars. Navigators know the secrets of wind and tide, which makes them seem somewhat mystical to their sailor brethren and they are often regarded as a breed apart. Navigators are, by necessity, cartographers, charting the course of their voyages so that they may retrace them or that others may follow their route. As there are no compasses in the world, all ships employ a skilled Navigator, as do some overland expeditions. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (Astronomy), Common Knowledge (any two), Navigation, Perception, Read/Write, Speak Language (Classical), Swim, Trade (Cartographer) Talents: Orientation Trappings: 6 Maps and Charts, Trade Tools (Navigator’s Instruments) Career Entries Boatman, Cartogapher, Dilettante, Fisherman, Mate, Scribe, Seaman Career Exits Artisan, Cartographer, Explorer, Scholar, Sea Captain Affiliations Navigation is a solitary occupation—while undergoing a voyage, most sailors leave navigators alone, afraid to distract them and thus risk the ship’s safety. Perhaps because of this, when ashore, navigators seek out their fellows as much as possible, revelling in camaraderie whenever available. This inclination also makes navigators eager to join any suitable organisation, as such groups give them a good opportunity to gather and meet like-minded individuals. Imperial Geographic Society: This is the Empire’s official organisation for cartographers. Not every member is a navigator, of course – many cartographers never leave land, and indeed some never leave their cosy offices, preferring to work from the descriptions of others. But other members are more adventurous, and are eager to examine landmarks themselves, both by sea and by land. Most major Empire cities have an office of the society where members can gather, relate adventures and update maps. Navigators’ Club: This more casual group is the closest navigators have to their own private club. In order to join, you must be a seasoned navigator with at least three sea voyages to your credit – trips where you shared navigation duties do not count. Navigators gather at dockside taverns in every city, and whenever three or more are together, they declare it an official Navigators’ Club meeting. All this really means is that, when recounting tales of that night to other navigators, they will preface the story with “You missed a splendid meeting!” Guild of Explorers: The Guild of Explorers is open to anyone who travels the Empire and beyond in search of new places and new knowledge. Navigators are always looking for new routes and new lands, so they fit right in. The guild is loosely structured, and the only regular meetings occur at the University in Altdorf, but whenever two members meet, they sit down, drink and exchange tales. Notable Figures Rangur Star-eye did not set out to be a navigator. After running away from home he became a cabin boy, then a sailor. But during a terrible storm, the ship’s navigator was washed overboard, and when the storm had passed, the surviving sailors realised they were lost. “No we ain’t,” Rangur corrected. He pointed at the night sky. “There’s the Old Wolf right there, so’s the Empire lies that way.” With no other options, the captain decreed that they follow the boy’s directions, and soon enough they were gliding into port at Altdorf. When they shipped out again, they had a new navigator and Rangur was his apprentice. Rangur became famous for his sharp eye and his knowledge of the stars, and guided many a ship home safely before eventually retiring from the sea. He now teaches navigation at the University in Altdorf, and it is said he never turns away a student, no matter how poor.